


Depth of Field

by StoriesWhispered



Series: Bellarke AU Week [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Harper POV, Photographer Harper, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesWhispered/pseuds/StoriesWhispered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 – Modern AU </p><p>Harper's eyes narrow in on his hands and she's considering breaking at least one before Clarke steps into his personal space and pushes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depth of Field

**Author's Note:**

> I will finish this week, also so much fluff. And friendship and Harper (because I love her and you can't have her).

Harper meets Clarke in a freshman art class, where they were partnered together for a project. Clarke proved to be the best kind of partner, who was easy to get a hold of, conscious of Harper's time, and had a color coded binder with precise organization that led Harper to realized early on that she could easily not do a thing and still make an A. 

But her plan to become the best photographer in the world requires effort so she puts on her ARK U sweatpants and a hoodie before heading over to _High Point_ , the best coffee shop within walking distance with a spreadsheet and her portfolio. 

Clearly, Clarke had been expecting her to drop off the face of the earth so when Harper shows up to their scheduled coffee date the look of pleased delight on her Clarke's face was more endearing than insulting. 

From there their friendship was casual and easy. Finding each other at parties, partnering up on group projects and occasionally having a study date on different subjects. They could have easily drifted apart after the project finishes (they do get that A) and not miss each other. But Harper likes Clarke, so she adds her on Facebook and sets a reminder for her birthday and tries to at text if she's going to be in the around her usual haunts. 

It all changes one semester later in a Negative Spaces class, when Harper realizes that Clarke knows Miller. More than knows, she's actually friends with him. After a mild panic attack, she sets in motion the best match-making plan known to man. Once Clarke meets Monty, she agrees to help Harper, more or less staying out of her way and only going along because she was the connection.

And it's perfect, Monty is shy but Miller seems interested and two weeks after their casual encounter at the coffee house they're officially dating. Their circle of friends become intertwined and Harper can easily call Clarke one of her closest friends in the span of weeks following. 

She moves into Clarke's house, half a mile from campus, at the end of semester. By then most of their friends have been introduced; with  
Monty bringing Jasper, who in turn brings Octavia leading to Harper and Clarke’s second and third match making schemes between Octavia and Lincoln and Maya with Jasper. 

Later it's the running joke about how all they need to do is hook them up to complete the circle of trading friends. 

While Harper acknowledges that she is in fact a little gay for Clarke, Miller jokes he's a little straight for Clarke (have you seen Peaseblossom and Blossombum, their magical, Monty nods in the background- Harper never looks at Miller the same way again.) Clarke and Harper just don't have the sexual tension to make a relationship work and that's beautiful because their perfect as badass art friends. 

And then Bellamy Blake happens. Harper would have thought he was cute if she wasn't the one who was the target for his wrath. He had been yelling, ranting for the last five minutes -the general gist of hooking up his baby sister with the behemoth- is going strong before Clarke shows up. 

She's in her scrubs still, coming back from her art therapy rotation. She looks tired but happy until her eyes lock on the screaming man before her, Harper sees the shoulders a squaring and her face twist into a scowl, she smirks at Bellamy. He doesn't notice but she enjoys those precious seconds of his cluelessness all the same. 

Clarke taps his shoulder and he turns still furiously droning on and stops as Clarke’s fist connects and lands a perfect uppercut. Harper mentally high fives her and makes a mental note for a celebratory drink later. 

Bellamy seems to have no self preservation, barely pausing to acknowledge Clarke’s small female frame before he gives her a small push and starts ranting at her. Harper's eyes narrow in on his hands and she's considering breaking at least one before Clarke steps into his personal space and pushes back. 

Clearly not expecting her so close or the push, Bellamy finally shuts his mouth. 

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Bellamy, who the fuck are you?”

“The girl who's going to remove your tongue and hands, why the fuck are you yelling at Harper.”

Harper, hadn't heard Clarke swear this much since she started art therapy at the ArkGeneral, two weeks into their junior year. For whatever reason it seems to stop Bellamy, in his tracks, his hands rubbing the back of his neck on reflex. He suddenly looks much younger, sheepish still angry but embarrassed by it. 

“Uhh, she apparently hooked my sister with a guy?” Harper realizes that she hasn't been under Clarke ‘mom glare’ since freshmen year when she allowed Jasper and Monty into the basement of the house, it's still just as scary, two years later. 

“Bellamy?”

“Uh, yeah,-” he stammers out clearly lost, “she didn't mention his age when we talked.” 

“Lincoln is barely six years older than her, they’ve been together over a year.”

He does a double take because he clearly wasn't expecting the cute girl in scrubs who had jumped in to rescue her friend to know know so much. She sees the exact moment he starts to get suspicious, his hand leave his neck to cross his arms (he must workout) across his fairly broad chest, eyes narrowing, assessing her. 

“You’re Clarke.” It's an accusation more than a statement. 

Still, she nods, jaw set stubbornly, ready for a fight. 

“You're friends with him.” His voice gets a bit high pitched, and Harper can see his getting riled up, Clarke can too apparently because she nods to herself, turns her heel and marches up Harper. 

She lets herself be dragged back into the house, sending Bellamy a victorious look, he's glaring and looking like he's going to follow. She makes sure to slam the door and lock it for good measure, by the time she reaches the kitchen Clarke is already talking on the phone, from she can tell it’s Octavia, and she grins. 

Clarke hangs up and tells her to stay away from the windows while she goes to change, it’ll be over soon. By the time she returns, face scrubbed, hair plaited in her kimono style bathrobe, Harper has the carton of ice cream and extra spoon ready to go. 

Halfway through and episode of _Good Eats_ they hear the screech of tires and Octavia’s voice, they glance at each other and shrug, siblings.

************************* 

All in all, it's not the greatest way to start a romance but the following week Bellamy apologizes to both of them. Octavia is perched on their counter-top, glaring at her brother the whole time, he finishes with a clearly fed line about Octavia being her own person and no one forced her to meet Lincoln at gunpoint. It's not his fault he hasn't been in the city to meet said boyfriend.

Clarke, stubborn but fair (seriously, such a mom) gracefully accepts the apology, throwing in apology of her own for the physical violence. 

But she stares him down when he apologizes to Harper, gaze fierce. Clarke can't see but Harper does, the approving look gracing Bellamy’s eyes. And Harper tries but she can't actually stop herself from thinking about her amazing matchmaking skills. 

**************************

Slowly things change, first Roma moves out, new job in the New York. It's a little sad but they all wish her luck and she's gone within a week. Since Clarke owns the house there's no need to look for a new roommate, Monroe starts using the room as her personal storage room. They still go out at least twice a month to hang out with rest of the gang, which inexplicably Blake, the elder has become a part of. 

Miller says he's cool after one fuzzy night at the bar, Harper was looking at Monroe who had been wearing jeans for the first in ever. So sure Bellamy was cool, and he continues to hang out, and Harper tries not mope when Monroe starts wearing cargo pants again (she has a really nice ass, it should be appreciated). 

Then Clarke gets the call, Raven’s coming. 

Harper doesn't know the full story but she knows enough. 

Finn meets Clarke in a lecture hall, manages to score one date before it crashes and burns. Harper knows it lasted less than a week but a week where they saw each other daily, and that Clarke felt happy for the first time since her parents split. She also knows that while it was too soon to call it heartbreak it made Clarke change her major and cut herself off from most people at the time. 

Basically, Harper's in the process of making French toast and calling in when Clarke walks into the kitchen fully dressed in a cute coral tank and flared out jeans. 

She quickly talks her out of calling in, convincing her that she'll be fine and she’ll keep her updated. Harper frowns but she does look put together better than she was expecting and well she should go in (her freelancing is sadly free and Sears gives her a paycheck). She leaves grudgingly after Clarke eats and promises to give her updates every fifteen minutes, smiling when Clarke hugs her fiercely. 

She's taking a little girl's first birthday pictures when her phone buzzes and she rushes to finish the job. 

It takes another ten minutes before she finally finishes and even rushed she thinks all the pictures are pretty cute. After assuring the couple that the pictures will be ready to go in about a week she finally gets to check her phone.

_She’ll be fine_

_Shit, this Raven girl is hot_

_Okay I was wrong it's not fine_

_Duck_

_Dammit, duxk you autocorrect, fuck fuck, I do what I want._

_Oh yeah so we have a new roommate_

Harper stares at her screen in shock before bursting out laughing. 

_Does Clarke know your live texting her?_

_Yeah, duh, she said I could so she could really focus on Raven_

_It sounded way gayer thou. They'd make cute babies_

_Zoe!_

She sends a picture instead of replying, Harper mentally high fives herself, she's still the only person who calls Monroe for the first name and gets away with it. 

Before really looking at the picture it's taken from the living room into the kitchen where the girls are huddled close. The look surprisingly intimate as they lean into each other both smiling and clearly Harper had been worrying for nothing and well Monroe is not wrong. 

_Holy shit_

_I know right_

_I see why The asshole couldn't choose_

_Shit, they see me_

_I thought you said Clarke was fine_

No response.

_Monroe!_

_Zoey!_

 

She types out several more not so nice text that she ultimately does not send and finishes her work instead. When she gets home Monroe is moving her things out of Roma’s old room while Clarke drags in boxes labeled **SKYNET/KITCHEN** in neat block letters. 

Before she can even speak Raven, who is much prettier in person walks in from the direction of the basement. 

“Should be fixed, babe.”

“You're the best Raven.”

“I know.”

Harper watches in amazement as Clarke flicks the switch for the downstairs hallway that's been off for as long as she’s lived there, and watched it flare into life. And that's how she meets her new roommate. 

Most things don't really change. She finally gets the full story including the failed relationship with a guy named Wick and Ravens subsequent move into Clarke's home. 

Everything is good until bar night, Raven and Clarke have started a Darts tournament with the couples, eliminating Jasper and Maya fairly quickly Miller and Monty a few rounds later. 

Harper and Monroe are watching as Murphy and Emori face down Lincoln and Octavia for the chance to go against the Clarke and Raven, who are smirking at each other and hanging off each other with easy drunken affection. 

They look good and not for the first time Harper has the urge to capture them. Seriously, she's a photographer, and they are aesthetically a perfect subject. She almost wishes she was still in school, they’d get her an A for sure. 

Taking out her camera she manages to snap a few photos before they group catches on and demand the best photographer in the world for a photo. 

She obliges, laughing and happy when Monroe brings her a refill and a smile and she's almost ready to put her camera away and spend the night flirting with at least one of her roommates when Bellamy walks in. She's still absentmindedly snapping up shots while keeping an eye on Monroe when she overhears Bellamy voice. 

“Who's with Clarke?” Harper’s eyes snap to him, his voice entirely too casual for the laser focus he has on the two girls. 

“Raven, new roommate.” She answers while assessing him, he is seriously not sleeping with Raven, he's just not allowed. 

His gaze is still locked on the pair as he nods dismissively. 

“Cool.” He doesn't approach either girl instead starting a conversation with Miller and Harper casually walks over to Monroe. 

“Hey.”

Monroe helps her put away the camera and listens as she replays the whole situation to her when Monroe flicks her eyes to her lips. And Harper really doesn't want to ignore that, so she doesn't.

Sometime later when Harper is sure that she’s lost enough oxygen she pulls away. Zoe is smiling bright, happy and she's sure she looks just as ridiculous. They don't talk about but her hand reaches for her and well she's happy.

When the world does not in fact stop and she starts to pay attention to her friends she realizes the Dart tournament is over and Clarke is gone, she finds her at the bar, Bellamy behind her helping her carry drinks. His eyes are on her the entire time and she's talking a mile a minute and while Harper can't hear her, she knows it's Clarke’s classic drunken rambles. Bellamy seems entirely too fond as he looks down at her and somewhere in the back of Harper's mind she realizes this is a big deal because maybe he wasn't watching Raven. 

Clearly it's an avenue that needs to be explored but she's pretty sure she's gotten herself a girlfriend, sue her for not paying attention. Tonight.

***********************

Harper's carefully crafted plan of matchmaking is put on hold for the what Clarke dubs the _honeymoon stage_ while Raven calls it the _lovely dovey bullshit (also not on couch, for the love of SkyNet)._

They're not wrong, she's not paying a lot of attention for a few weeks. Being in a new relationship is always awesome; being with Monroe is something else all together. 

However she's not blind. And well Bellamy Blake is standing in the kitchen in sweatpants making coffee. That has to mean something, she's trying to put it together when Clarke shuffles onto the table, face-planting into the handmade placemat Zoe made in college. 

Harper blinks as Bellamy leans over her to slide over Clarke’s favorite mug which she raises her head ever so slightly for. Bellamy is grinning into his own cup and Harper finally lets out the squeal that has been building. 

Clarke groans at the noise, grumbling into her coffee while Bellamy glares at her like she's done some unspeakable crime. She squeezes her arms around him (he’s very broad- also good job Clarke!) and reaches for the blond that's watching with a smile. Once she has hugged them more than enough times she returns to her room, which is filled with most of Zoey’s things, including said redhead, and shakes her awake. 

After she's made all the appropriate girlfriend noises to her re-telling of the encounter, Monroe tugs her down underneath the covers. And Harper can't really says she minds.

************************* 

One year later after finally her a freelance has turned into a successful business (she only goes to Sears for their shoe sales). Harper is also bored and increasingly annoyed a by the lack of anything going on in her life to capture.

Sure she has the best Facebook pictures, but none of her friends are getting married or having babies or going on amazing vacations that she can capture. And while she framed the picture of Clarke and Octavia flicking off Bellamy in what Lincoln has referred to as capturing the pure essence of the moment, she'd really like her friends to spice up their lives to built up more of her portfolio.

She mentions it briefly to Monroe, who immediately sends a group text for a girls night. 

“If I have to listen to this, I might as well be drunk.”

Harper gives her best evil eye, but promises to buy tequila before stealing a kiss and watching her girlfriend head to work. 

She's texting Miller, who is unhelpfully suggesting she get married and photograph her own wedding when she get a private text from Clarke. 

_So how much does the best photographer in the world charge for full pregnancy session?_

Honestly, Harper makes an inhuman noise and is very glad Zoe’s not there to hear, she'd never live it down. 

Instead of running from the apartment and straight to Clarke’s she googles and finds her favorite blog post and sends the link. Harper's never been more excited about a client in her entire life. 

_We're doing the whole thing Clarke._  
It's going to be the greatest thing ever.  
Because it is the greatest thing ever.

_I know._


End file.
